Prom With Jesse
by Won't-Make-Me-Forget
Summary: Miley took Jesse to her school prom for their date, what happens when a certain movie star shows up as Amber's date? Two-Shot


"You can't miss prom Miley!" Lilly Truscott told her best friend, Miley Stewart, who was going to be missing prom for a date with Jesse, the guitar player for Hannah Montana.

"Jesse already asked me on a date Lilly. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be picking out a dress?" Miley asked Lily, combing her brown hair. She would be going to the date as Miley, not Hannah.

"I got an awesome idea." Oliver Oken, Miley's best friend and Lilly's boyfriend, said coming up to the best friend. "Just invite Jesse to the prom."

"Aww…Oliver has a brain in there." Lilly said teasing. Oliver was usually slow on this stuff, but now that he was giving Miley good advice, was a bit of a shock. "Just call him Miley. He knows your secret and you won't have to tell everyone that you're not going to be here for prom."

"Does Miley not have a date to prom?" Amber said coming up to the trio. Her best friend, Ashley, was right behind her. "It's ok; there'll be a picture of me as Prom Queen in the school newspaper."

"I do have a date for prom." Miley said standing up. "His name is Jesse."

"I bet it's one of your cousins from Tennessee or wherever you're from." Ashley said not using her brain, whatever one she had in her head.

"No." Miley snapped. "He is not! You'll see at prom."

"Yea, we'll see and he won't be there!" Amber laughed walking away with Ashley following her.

"When is prom?" She asked Lilly. "In one week." Oliver said.

Miley sighed flipping open her 'Miley' phone and calling Jesse. It rung five times before he finally answered. "Hey."

"Hey Jesse, listen about our date-" But she was interrupted by Jesse.

"Do you have something Hannah to do?" Jesse asked.

"No, I was wondering if you'd go to my school prom with me."

"Sure and it's probably on the night of our date." Miley said, "Yea."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked.

"Definitely. Bye." Jesse said bye and Miley hung up her phone. As soon as she did the bus bell rang.

"We going dress shopping?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded and Lilly squealed. After they got dropped off at Miley's house, her dad took them to a prom store and promised to pick them up in an hour and a half.

Lilly ended up choosing this: h t t p : / / w w w . p r o m g i r l. n e t / j o p r d r 8 0 . h t m l (just take the spaces out of it) while Miley chose: h t t p : / / w w w . 4 p r o m . c o m / p r o m d r e s s 3 5 2 3 . h t m l (just take the spaces out of it). They chose shoes and jewelry and waited out front for Miley's dad.

(A Week Later, Prom Night)

Miley had her hair in a curly bun and her dress on. Her make up and jewelry were on and so was her shoes. She sat on the couch with Oliver and Lilly. They were just waiting for Jesse. The door was rung and Robbie opened the door to Jesse. He had a black tux, silk black shirt, and a silk white tie on.

"You look nice." Miley said, standing up and walking over to him. "You look beautiful." He told her, kissing her cheek.

"Boy, you better take care of her." Robbie said. "I will Mr. Stewart." Jesse said.

"Alright, pictures!" Lilly's mom said. She took pictures of Oliver, Lilly, Jesse, and, Miley before the limo arrived for them. They all got in and waved to the adults.

"So, what's a prom like?" Jesse asked the other three.

"You've never been to a prom?" Oliver asked.

"No, the school I go to never had a prom or dance. My dad had to tell me it was formal." Jesse said.

"It's just a dance. There is a prom king and queen and food and drinks." Lilly said.

"I still cannot believe that you have alter-egos. Miley as Hannah, Lilly as Lola, and Oliver as Mike. Are you sure you're not anyone else?"

"We're sure." They said together. The limo finally got to prom, Oliver and Lilly got out first and waited for Miley and Jesse who got out behind them. Luckily for them, Amber or Ashley wasn't outside so they walked inside the gym ,after giving Mr. Carelly their tickets, they stepped into the disco light.

"Wanna dance Lilly?" Oliver asked Lilly. She nodded and they went to where the other couples were dancing and started to dance. Then, Amber walked over wearing a orange dress (one like Taylor Swift wore as the cheerleader in You Belong With Me).

"Miley, so you did bring your cousin, it's a shame he's related to you. He's pretty cute." Amber said.

"I'm not her cousin, I'm her boyfriend." Jesse said. "I'm Jesse."

"Amber. Miley did you see my date?"

"No, who was it? Ashley?"

"Jakie!" Then Jake Ryan came carrying two drinks containing punch.


End file.
